


The Crisis

by Anaobicolony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Top Anakin Skywalker, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony
Summary: 安纳金不小心看到欧比旺自慰，出于某种原因，他想要帮忙。（实际上并不是这句话暗示的那种帮忙）
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是lof上@[大孚撫](http://allfun.lofter.com/)太太九月底的点梗：“老王想着安尼自食其力然后被徒弟从纽带中看见。”拖到现在半年了OJZ写了很久，想了更久，本来打算写完一口气发出来的，但是全部完成以后发现需要修改的地方太多了，加上被TCW 7x2捅了一刀，感觉可能没办法像希望的那样尽快改完，于是赶在二月结束前先把前半部分贴出来。尽管拖了很久还是很多不足，非常潦草，大家凑合看吧（土下座  
> *依旧鸣谢以无尽耐心忍受我的F0lha5eca太太m(_ _)m

米耶克是一颗不算太大的海洋星球，92%的表面被海洋覆盖，米耶克人居住在聚集的岛屿上。十个世纪以前外来的海盗发现了这颗星球和海床中的巨大矿藏，轻而易举便击败了原始的本地居民，将这颗外环边缘的星球此据为己有。他们建立了新的政府，接管了一切矿产生产和对外交易，尽管有着暴力和鲜血的开端，但很长一段时间内这颗外环小星球都维持着基本平稳的秩序，群岛上的王国视自己为文明的开拓者，直到贸易联盟插手，灰色的舰队整齐而突然地跃至这颗黑、蓝、白为主色调的星球外围轨道，秃鹫降临在黎明的海滩上。

此刻，他们在米耶克国王的崖边行宫内，应邀请在一天的鏖战后庆祝共和国保卫米耶克的胜利。石砌的塔顶大厅在外看起来像是顶在细长塔身上的一块圆盘，内部宽敞，装饰用的沉重帷幕和金红相间的饰带在夜晚的海风中微微起伏。宴会厅前后各有两扇敞开的大门，连接着环状的走廊和双螺旋般向下的内外两道观景梯，略带弧度的光滑石墙上是色彩丰富的拼接壁画；环绕着圆厅每隔一段距离就有一处游览阳台，从这个高度望出去，可以将俯瞰作为国王居所的全岛，将更小一点的岛屿群和远方茫茫的海天交接之际看得一清二楚，视野边缘蜿蜒伸出的盐崖像一道细长的白线，渐渐隐入波涛起伏的海洋，水鬼机器人的残骸和宝石与金属矿藏一起，安静地沉睡在深蓝色的海面下。安纳金喝了一小口饮料，敷衍地作出一副礼貌外表。他感觉……有些不对。

大厅里是一副普通的宴会景象。原力放大后的感官首先捕捉到的是愉快交谈的米耶克贵族与议员礼节性碰杯的清脆声响，身边的宫廷侍者为他们更换碗碟，浅底圆盘周围的金色饰边微弱地闪着光——食物有问题？他们不是第一次遭遇下毒。安纳金眯起眼睛，快速检查了一遍自己有没有任何不适症状——没有，议员看起来也神色如常。雷克斯和五号就在门口，501军团的其他人驻守在塔底。原力中没有任何敌情来袭的信号，这就是一次普通的外交招待，他和欧比旺在过去十余年里参加过无数次。

但那种陌生感觉挥之不去。他难以形容自己的感受。不知道是食物或是调料的问题，一种奇怪的微弱甜味在他的舌尖徘徊，他的五感正常，原力在他身边一如既往强大。在欧比旺的事前说明里，也没有关于这颗星球的注意事项。

或许他知道这是为什么。

安纳金环视四周，却发现欧比旺并不在大厅里。他的信号有些模糊，在不稳定地闪烁，像是雾气中的信号灯，时强时弱。这有些不寻常。他知道欧比旺的盾牌有多严密，即使是在最激烈的战斗中，他的师父依然如同风暴最中心的一点。现在那稳定的存在显得摇摇欲坠，然而危险的征兆并不存在。宴会厅内依然一片平和，杯觥交错的景象如常。于是安纳金选择听从自己的直觉，转身让自己跟随信号的方向，向大厅的另一头走去。

少见地，欧比旺没有陪伴在参与谈判的议员身边，安纳金在阳台找到了他。他的师父站在栏杆边，手指松松地搭在一边的廊柱上。等到走近了他才发现，月光下欧比旺的脸色有些苍白，双颊浮现出浅浅的红晕，额角冒出细小汗珠。

他顿时忘了自己原本想要说什么。

欧比旺不会喝醉，至少他从没见过，况且他们手中的饮料以科洛桑的酒精标准而言只能叫做果汁。

“你看起来不对劲，”

“我没事。”欧比旺说。

“你在冒冷汗。这不叫没事。”安纳金皱眉看看左右，“你吃了什么吗？这里的食物有问题？”他凑近了压低声音，“——我有种奇怪的感觉。”

欧比旺抿起嘴唇。

“食物没问题。我只是……有点感冒。”

感冒？

安纳金狐疑地重复。欧比旺从来不生病，至少就安纳金所知，在他们认识的十二年里都没有。绝地武士确实如同常人一般生老病死，但是欧比旺并不在他以为的通常范畴里。他们在战场上负伤，很多次，但是除此之外欧比旺似乎总是状况良好。他的师父似乎在任何情况下都显得神采奕奕，游刃有余。感冒这种病症太过普通，以至于听起来有些离奇。分离主义的阴谋在战争期间显得更为合理。

不过，欧比旺看起来……

他摘下手套，用左手试了试欧比旺的额头。那一小块皮肤被海风吹得冰凉。欧比旺下意识躲了一下，但安纳金不耐烦地向前一步，右手握上欧比旺身后的扶栏，把他的师父禁锢在自己身前的窄小范围内。后者对这样面对面的距离似乎有些不自在，扭过头去。安纳金想要顺势收回手指，但左手却忍不住滑下，抚过师父发烫的脸颊和毛茸茸的胡子，最终握在纤细的脖颈上。欧比旺的后颈在他的掌心热得发烫。

似有若无的清淡气味拂过鼻端，安纳金深呼吸一口。欧比旺的刘海有几缕滑落下来，挡住了他的眼睛。

“你确实在发烧。”

“我告诉过你了。”欧比旺回答的声音一样很低。

伴随着加速的心跳。欧比旺的皮肤感觉起来温暖又脆弱。他的拇指扣在师父的耳后，后脑柔软的发梢就蜷曲在他的手指边。借着苍白明亮的月光，可以清楚看到中年男人耳尖到颈侧薄薄的皮肤都烧得发红，温热的脉搏就在安纳金的手心一下又一下跳动。

他想要——

欧比旺推开了他。青年的手指从他颈边滑下。

他的师父转过身咳嗽两声。

“最好离我远一点，安纳金。我不希望看到两名将军同时病倒。”

安纳金的手指垂落身侧。

“你需要去找治疗师。或者我送你回船上。”

“我很好，只是因为没休息好而已，不要大惊小怪。”欧比旺重复。“国王给我们安排了住处，记得吗。我们需要留下来监督条约正式签订。”他回过头来，看到了安纳金的表情，补充说：“我今晚会冥想。”

“冥想不算休息。”

“看看是谁在说话，”欧比旺平静地说，但是眼睛里有轻微的笑意，“只有你会把冥想当成折磨。”

先前有些紧绷的氛围便在他的话里如同烟雾般化开。安纳金感到即放松，又失落。欧比旺的体温仿佛幻觉般残留在他的手指上。他把那只手背在身后，攥成拳头，然后强迫自己放开。

“好吧，师父。”他扯起嘴角，试着回到平常，“至少你可以先回去休息，去做你的疗愈冥想。”

“不要放松警惕，安纳金。你知道分离主义能有多狡猾，自从战争开始以来，针对星球领袖和议员的刺杀越来越频繁了。”欧比旺若有所思地说，“我们有义务留到最后，护送议员回到住所。”

“我会在这里。501的其他人也在。你可以相信我。”

“我相信你，”欧比旺走到他身边，伸手抚上安纳金的肩膀，又下意识般帮他整理了一下衣襟，被黑色手套包裹的手指划过他的胸口，顺着衣领的外缘一直滑到腹部。“但无论如何，提前离席在米耶克的传统上有失礼貌。”他抬头，对上安纳金的目光，微微一笑然后向后退开。“走吧，我们该回去了。”

他们该回去了。

米耶克是一颗不大的行星，没有两个太阳，但是却有着六颗一个比一个小的卫星，也就是六个月亮。安纳金看着欧比旺的背影，又回头望向欧比旺刚才在这里凝望的海洋。灰色的球体在海面上露出一个半圆，像是从水中浮出来，照亮了茫茫的海面。一切并不相同，或许除了明亮的灯光和循着阶梯点燃的火把，但这是个相似的夜晚。在奎刚的葬礼结束以后，他们走在队伍的末尾，欧比旺就在他身边。他们从索卢河边简朴的希徳殡仪殿折返，跨过短短的桥梁，来到正对面的利韦塔。河水汇入瀑布的声音随着他们一步步踏下塔楼阶梯变得越来越遥远，一同离去的还有水流的清新气味。

九岁的安纳金努力跟上欧比旺的步伐。

“嗯……欧比旺……”

“你应该叫我‘师父’。”欧比旺说。他的脚步慢下来一点，但是脸上依然没什么表情。“尤达大师已经同意了。从今天开始，你就是我的学徒了。”

他的声音很平静，说到最后一句话的时候停顿一下，嘴唇轻微抿起。这不是安纳金想象过的样子，但是那个微笑着鼓励他的男人现在被捧在欧比旺手里，高大身影余留的灰烬只有那么一点，颜色比塔图因的沙子还要苍白。安纳金注视着他们把他扫进一个朴实的罐子里，交给拄着拐杖的小绿人，小绿人又交给欧比旺，后者用双手接过，捧在身前。欧比旺耳朵后面原来有一条长得可笑的辫子，现在肩膀上空荡荡的。

他咬住嘴唇。

“师父，我们现在要去哪？”

“休息。明天希徳和冈根会在庆典上签订条约，之后我们回科洛桑的绝地圣殿，正式开始你的学习。”

“我都听到了，”安纳金忍不住说，他停下脚步，欧比旺回过头来看着他。“在我们去纳布之前，你跟奎刚大师说我很危险。”安纳金不确定自己会不会后悔将要说出的话，错过成为绝地武士的机会。“其实你不想教我，对不对？没有人想要教我，他们都不同意。”

他们落后了人群有一段距离。欧比旺抱着骨灰瓮，沉默了一会，安纳金仰头看着他。然后欧比旺走近了一点，蹲下来，和他面对面，他的脸上第一次出现犹豫的神情。

“奎刚大师和委员会确实有不同的意见，而我的确答应过他，要让你成为绝地。就像你听到的那样，这是奎刚的意愿。如果有机会，他更希望自己能够成为你的老师。”

欧比旺快速眨眨眼，目光有一瞬间像是不知道该落在何处，他的眼睛在月色下亮得非比寻常。

“但这是原力的意志。”他轻声说。“原力将宇宙中的一切连接在一起，而绝地应当遵循原力的意愿行事。”

“你是说，原力希望我们成为师徒。”

“可以这么说，”欧比旺的眼神似乎柔和了一点，“奎刚大师总是说要听从原力，现在的情形就是这样。成为一名绝地就是你的道路，安纳金，而我也会履行自己的责任。”

欧比旺带他回到帕德梅为他们安排的住处，为他剪短头发，耐心地接上耳后的辫子。但直到又一次踏入绝地圣殿，安纳金还是不明白为什么欧比旺能够就这样接受奎刚的死亡，接受安纳金的存在，就如同过去的一切都无足轻重，于他而言毫无芥蒂。因为事实显而易见，清楚明了，欧比旺不应该是他的师父，安纳金不该是他的学徒，奎刚大师不应该死。关于他们的一切都本不该如此，原力让两个人努力把错位的部件拼合在一起，成为彼此最不自然的，不可或缺的一部分。从前如此，今后如此，彼时彼刻，就如同此时此刻。

* * *

此时此刻，安纳金在他们共同的居所中辗转反侧。翻涌起伏的海水带来舒缓的波涛声，安纳金烦躁地翻了个身，终于忍不住坐起来。有什么东西让他精神亢奋，倍感困扰。从晚宴开始那股幽灵般的气味直到现在仍然挥之不去，在他的舌尖上化开，并不浓重但却甜得发苦。 

他翻下床铺，光脚踩上地板。莫名感到心跳加速，口干舌燥，他很累，但是又有一种隐约的兴奋感，想要做点什么。往日失眠的夜晚他会在自己的工作台上度过，熟悉的机械总是能让安纳金心情平静。但是今天不行，他们在一颗外环星球上，距离圣殿他自己的小房间几近半个银河。

欧比旺，他想，他可以去找欧比旺。欧比旺通常睡得很晚，起得很早，安纳金十几岁的时候总是很好奇他是怎么做到的。他们居住的套间是双人样式，中间由一扇简易的隔门隔开。只要他想，随时都可以穿过它走进隔壁的房间，去找欧比旺，然后他的师父会用困惑而放松的姿态迎接他。安纳金可以想象得出那副画面，欧比旺拆下盔甲，脱去外袍，半截裤腿下纤细的脚腕看起来很脆弱，抬起手臂的时候袖口滑下一截，露出手腕的皮肤。安纳金？有什么事吗？欧比旺轻微歪过头询问，金红色的柔软发丝有些蓬乱，让安纳金想要把鼻尖埋在里面。Beta的信息素很淡，几乎不存在，因此熟悉又安全，透明的水波为他隔绝开整个世界。但他们是绝地，那个人不会允许他这样做，所以安纳金只会说，我睡不着，师父，于是欧比旺会询问他要不要一起冥想，或者为他泡一壶茶。

接着，在他能够打开房门之前，晚宴上欧比旺强打精神的面庞浮现在脑海里。

他的师父需要休息。

他也希望他休息，他需要欧比旺，他也需要欧比旺照顾好自己。

不过，他总可以先看一眼。

他们总是……很难明白对方的意图，很多年以来都是如此，但是感觉到对方却很容易，或者这只是对安纳金来说。他知道不是每一名绝地都能轻而易举做到一样的事，即使是欧比旺也无法像他那样。他的脑子总是太嘈杂，像是原力中的每一个生物都渴求着他的关注，将他的注意力拽往别处。欧比旺几乎不需要教导他如何去倾听原力，对他来说不去听要难得多。如果他想，只需要在原力之中寻找，踏出一步。

安纳金睁开眼睛，困惑地看着对面的墙壁。

欧比旺在做什么？

他不在冥想，显然，另一头的屏障松散而薄弱，像是一层幕布，随意地披在他的存在之上，几近于……一份邀请。欧比旺的原力一直很温暖，但是现在的感觉又有不同，安纳金能感觉到，他在专注于某件事上，非常专心，非常渴望……

欲望的颤栗传过他，像是踏进温暖的池水中。欧比旺的屏障轻而易举滑落，他坠入其中，骤然放大的信息素让安纳金大脑眩晕，手指抽搐。属于欧比旺的清淡气息从未如此浓烈，以至于变得甚至不像原本的味道，几乎能在他眼前聚为真正的景象。

安纳金觉得眼皮底下猛地抽痛起来，但他忍不住睁大眼睛——  
  
或者他以为自己这么做了。因为他并不确切知道自己是不是真的在“看”。

欧比旺——忽明忽暗的画面出现在他的眼前，或者说脑海里，让他下意识屏住呼吸。欧比旺蜷在床上，浑身赤裸，一只手揪紧了床单。月光落在他苍白的后背上，汗水在紧绷的肌肉上闪着光。欧比旺拧动身躯，整个人不易察觉地抽搐一下，仿佛备受折磨，他沉醉在快感中的神情几近痛苦。安纳金望着他在枕头上弓起颈背，金红色的发丝被汗水浸透，拼命压抑喘息，想要撑住原力屏障的努力如此微弱而徒劳。深红色的阴茎在他的拳头里进出。

该死，那股气味。

他现在明白了，那股时隐时现的气味，他舌尖尝到的似甜似苦的味道，那是欧比旺，一直是欧比旺。不知道从什么时候开始，或许是晚上，或许是今天一整天。晚宴时两颊晕红的欧比旺和现在张着嘴绝望呼吸的欧比旺在他的脑海里重合在了一起，安纳金觉得眼眶后面一阵阵发热，裤子紧绷。

信息素像是潮汐一般起伏涨落，旖旎雾气般充满了整个房间，让他的视野也变得有些模糊不清。

欧比旺没有完全硬起来。不知道为什么他仍然注意到了这点。他的师父翻过身，似乎是终于决心彻底放纵，在浅色的床单上颤抖着分开大腿，右手手指没入腿间的入口搅动。半硬的阴茎有些无力地支着，在下身的手指进得特别深时浑身僵硬。在连续的刺激下，欧比旺的阴茎头部缓缓吐出一点透明的液体，牵着丝拉长，滴在小腹上。低微呻吟着的男人伸手握住自己，抽动柱身，揉搓着湿润的头部，同时拱起下身，几乎将三根手指都插进狭小的穴口。

显然，这带来的快感远非他能想象，欧比旺几乎整个人反弓起来，脖子和额头上青筋浮起，从脸到胸膛都是一片通红。那股香气似乎伴随着强烈的快感猛地涨起。欧比旺要高潮了，他能够闻得出来，只要再多一点——

有什么东西无形地落了下去，像是拍上悬崖后跌落的海潮，它消退得如此之快，只剩下一点幻觉般的余味。

他看到欧比旺皱起了眉头，咬紧牙关，像是挽留一样加快了手上的动作，但是信息素的气味越来越淡。泪水顺着眼尾流入鬓角，绷紧的肌肉像是再也无力承受，他仰着头，整个人落回了床铺上。

带着十足的挫败，欧比旺重重地将拳头捶在床铺上，发出一声闷响，背上肌肉纠紧，眼泪和汗水浸透将他的皮肤浸透。他把自己的嘴唇咬破了，鲜血从下唇流出，被满不在乎地舔去。安纳金仿佛也从自己的舌尖尝到了铁锈味。欧比旺的信息素淡淡地飘散在房间里，沉淀成了一种湿润的苦味，让他皱起鼻子。他的师父躺在床铺上，精疲力尽，软下来但依旧微微勃起的的阴茎垂在腿间，身下的床单有一大片湿痕，但是腿间的皮肤很干燥。润滑剂，欧比旺用了很多润滑剂，圣殿生物课的内容，Beta没法像Omega那样分泌生理性润滑……

欧比旺仰面躺着，吸了吸鼻子，平复急促的呼吸。安纳金的头脑因为他的挫败而清醒过来一些，跌跌撞撞向后退去，膝盖后方撞上床沿，坐回床上，茫然地望着恢复的视野，盯着深色的墙壁，过了好一会才意识到自己的耳朵是确实听见了窸窸窣窣的声响。隔壁房间传来拉门的声音，然后是微弱的水流声。安纳金捂着眼睛，想要缓解眼皮发热的酸胀感，他的裤子还是有一点紧，但欧比旺未能达成的高潮似乎也将他一同拽落。

他不明白，为什么欧比旺不能……他是不是……

欧比旺死死咬住下唇的样子像是烟雾般聚起来。血珠从他的齿边渗出，汗水汇聚在锁骨的凹陷间，他的师父这样对待自己，手上的动作可以说是粗暴。他是如此想要，近乎绝望。

安纳金忍不住伸手向下。想起欧比旺上下滑动时紧绷的手臂肌肉。他的手骨节分明，皮肤光滑，温暖，有力，如果他握着的是安纳金的阴茎……

——他的师父屈起双腿，打开自己，手指在Beta的狭小穴口里毫无顾忌地急速进出，每一次都带出湿润的水声。他是如何准备自己的？想象欧比旺一只手支撑着自己，另一只手探入下身，安纳金之前没有听到任何声响，所以他一定非常小心。就在一墙之隔，欧比旺无声呜咽着，如果安纳金直接推门进去，他会做什么？会徒劳地试图掩饰，还是会在欲望的操纵下恳求他的徒弟，一个Alpha，来帮助他达成一个人无力到达的高潮？安纳金咬住自己的机械手，因为脑中想象的画面感到一阵晕眩，快感击中他时视野一阵阵发黑。Alpha和Beta在生理上并不那么配合，尤其考虑到不同人的差异，他对于欧比旺来说太大了，这样的尝试会让欧比旺很痛，就像他看见的那样。

但是，不会有其他人。别的什么人是无法想象的，这是他的师父，如果必须要有人做些什么，那只会是安纳金。无论如何，欧比旺会适应的，只要他能让自己接受。他们从来都不适合，但是总有一种办法让他们相容，这是唯一可以接受的结果，因为欧比旺和他是一起的，一贯如此，事情就是这么简单。

这也是唯一的路径来能够解释画面为何能轻易地在脑海中成型，或许过于轻易。他那总是优雅，耐心，平静的师父，呻吟地坐在他的阴茎上，闭着眼睛，带着仿佛受难一般的表情，一点点吞入并不适合他的尺寸，直到饱满的后臀挨上安纳金的双球，小腹被顶出隐约凸起的可怖形状。从前他无法想象，但现在他看见了，像是就在眼前，欲望的泪水从欧比旺眼中落下，作为一种对帮助的欢迎。

安纳金喘着粗气射了自己一手。高潮太过猛烈，他甚至看不清天花板，不得不慢慢眨着眼等待着视觉恢复。趁着欧比旺还在浴室，他带着羞愧去洗手，欧比旺有秘密，他现在也有了，而且他的似乎更糟糕。一如既往。

在昏沉的困意中，他疲惫地埋进枕头里，一些念头在脑子里打转。他的师父可能不会理解，但这还是有些不同的。欧比旺显然处于某种困境之中，他需要知道，然后他会帮助他的师父，修好欧比旺。安纳金擅长修好东西，尤其是他不能对欧比旺坐视不理。他会找到办法。


	2. Chapter 2

疲惫和微弱的欲望牢牢吸附着在骨头上，让他脚步发沉。欧比旺第二天陪伴议员坐在巨大空荡的会议厅里时仍然感觉他在原力中的感知像是蒙上了一层雾状的蜘蛛网，全身的肌肉充满错位打结的僵硬感。他很高兴国王对绝地持信任的态度，没有在具体条款的商定上胡搅蛮缠，因为他现在感觉很糟糕，没法打起十足精神来进行复杂谈判。

食物过敏引起的假性发热，这里的医疗机器人是这么说的。他在早上起来又洗了个澡，冥想了一小时，但是无济于事。凌晨时分，欧比旺站在浴室里，知道米耶克的太阳正在粉色的天空中慢慢升起，一颗接着一颗，生理失衡带来的孤独感钻进他的大脑，隐隐约约的海浪声将神经上的螺丝扭松。带着足够的生理认知，不抱希望地，欧比旺撑着墙壁，分开双腿，将一根手指插进略有些湿润的穴口，慢慢推进，旋转，试探性地抽插。异物感麻木地传来，肌肉组织推挤的动作显得很迟钝，微弱得可以忽略不计。显然，他没有办法在经历了几个小时前的亢奋体验后唤醒自己，但是欲望也不会完全消失。欧比旺在昏暗的房间里慢慢穿上袍子，一件接着一件，集中注意力，试着习惯这种感受，测量后果。粗糙的布料摩擦乳头时会痛；胸口轻微肿胀，带来一种沉甸甸的错觉；此外下身无法完全消退的勃起略有些兴奋地抵着布料。每一次走动时，令人厌烦的快感让他后脑勺发痛，手指抽搐，像是看不见的锯子一下一下磨着他的骨头。

要解除这一切所需要的只是一次真正的高潮，前一天晚上他竭力尝试却无法得到的东西。有生以来第一次，他意识到了Beta迟钝低效的性反应或许并不像他想的那么完美。发热并不是Beta会有的东西，因此也没有可以安全使用的药剂，在回到圣殿或者症状自然消退之前，最好的办法是忍耐。

欧比旺站在浴室中央，慢慢地无声呼出一口气，用原力将这份感受降到最低,，直到它成为一种可以忽视的钝痛，就如同他无视汗水如何顺着脊椎滑下，浸湿布料。

任务还没结束，他想着，把光剑扣上腰带。深呼吸一次，欧比旺最后整理好自己，然后去敲安纳金的房门。

嘴里发苦的信息素令他反胃。

作为最后一点幸运的证明。他的微弱的努力或许到底还是成功了。安纳金应门的速度似乎有点太快，但是他没说什么，表情如常，欧比旺松了口气。他们需要先去与议员碰头，然后听取军官们的报告。一路上安纳金似乎有些过于安静，原力中他的存在心烦意乱，欧比旺注意到了，但是暂时压到了脑后。安纳金总是有些心烦意乱的，他常常会因为一些细节感到恼火，有时候欧比旺能理解，有时候不能，安纳金也不总是会告诉他。他的徒弟似乎总是处于情绪的阴云中，而风暴来临的时机变化莫测。

这样并不好，但他们正处于战争之中，对此无知无觉才是残忍的——况且他也已经习惯了这一点。安纳金是如此与众不同，不是因为他是天选之子，而是因为安纳金就是安纳金，欧比旺既爱那些特质，又害怕它们会伤害到他自己，所以他总是想要让安纳金慢下来。

还有一点欧比旺不愿意承认的是，或许，他还有那么一点喜欢成为安纳金的锚。用手指轻轻触碰他，同时伸出自己的原力，安纳金会变得放松一点。他的原力像是渴水的藤蔓一样回应地缠住他。那样的感觉很好，他们紧密相连，像是生长在一起的两株树木，就在彼此应该在的位置上。

“你今天感觉怎么样？”

安纳金在会议一半的时候没头没脑地问。欧比旺过了一会才想起前一天晚上安纳金显而易见的关怀。

“我好多了。”他不动声色地说，让自己看起来像是专注在眼前的报告上。

从某种角度来说，他说的是实话。Beta原本对信息素不易感，但是发热的症状也改变了这一点，Alpha的存在本身安抚了他生理上的紧张状态，他站在安纳金身边，突然意识到皮肤上隐约的刺痛感几乎已经完全消退。但或许性别只是其中一项因素，或许只是因为那是安纳金，他最熟悉与信任的人。他的气味让他想到钢铁，干燥的植物，和风暴来临前的空气；某种清新、尖锐，又猛烈的东西，而且不止如此。他闻起来很好，比曾经每一次他们靠得太近时还要好。

他的徒弟在听到回答以后依然显得忧心忡忡，并且可能以为欧比旺没注意到。那不一定是因为欧比旺，但他还是觉得有一点罪恶感，因为他没有告诉安纳金真相，而安纳金讨厌任何谎言。虽然让欧比旺来说这并不算说谎，他真正没有说出的是另一部分。并非出于羞耻，或者脆弱，或者尴尬。他知道安纳金不会介意，可能会有一点不知所措，但安纳金总是很热心，他会照顾欧比旺，并且试着帮助他。

这才是欧比旺想要避免的。

因为沉浸在欲望中的某个瞬间，或许不只片刻，他唯一想要的就是安纳金能够与他一起，他知道那不完全因为他是Alpha。在这一重意义上说出真话会像是一种自我纵容。生理反应是纯粹的，有律可循的，但涉及到安纳金时事情从来不会那么简单。在被战事填补的间歇，欧比旺偶尔会意识到这一点：安纳金已经成长了，在某些时候还是会依赖他，但这种时候越来越少，所以或许，他也该不再那么依赖安纳金。

毕竟他们不会永远在一起，战争结束以后安纳金会恢复到与学徒的生活中，欧比旺会和其他绝地大师一样独立行动。不知道为什么他觉得这样的生活难以想象，当一名和平时代的绝地，没有师父，也没有学徒，战前最稀松平常的每一日正变得越来越模糊，以至于他看不到这样的未来。

他们两个进行过这样的对话。某一次任务的途中，安纳金突然问他有没有想过战争结束以后想要做什么*。当时他们正跋涉走出一片森林，星星是安静的，而安纳金的语气像是在期待着什么明知不可能得到的答案，一个欧比旺并不知道的答案。

他如实回答了。显然不是安纳金想听到的，不过他也很少给出过安纳金能满意的解答。他的朋友总是梦想着更大的东西，向往着不一样的生活，想要将命运握在手中。这不是绝地应该做的，也不是欧比旺曾想过要追寻的事业，但那是安纳金，如果有任何人能够做出什么前所未有的事，那一定是他，而原力将他们带到一起。在这场战争中，或许早在战争以前欧比旺就开始相信，或许这就是他的使命，他的位置——成为一名绝地，行使自己的职责，并且站在安纳金的身边，陪伴他走过无论何种命运。因为他想要这样做，也因为他的徒弟总是觉得有必要自己一个人解决一切，但欧比旺知道——并且坚信，他需要他，即使他自己都没有发觉。所以欧比旺总是会在那里，为了安纳金。

“无论你想选择怎样的道路，我都会尽己所能地支持你。”欧比旺诚实地说，看见惊讶的表情闪过安纳金的脸。

是什么令安纳金感到惊异？就算欧比旺有一丝好奇，他也没有问，因为安纳金不会说。他不觉得那是个秘密，或者他不信任他，只是一些他还没有准备好要告诉他的事情。而且安纳金总是不擅长表达自己。总有一天他会准备好，而欧比旺很有耐心等到这一时刻，去倾听那颗敞开的心灵。

当他们躺下时，欧比旺向着安纳金的方向蜷起，下意识地靠近他，直到安全和熟悉的感觉在困意中降临，虽然他对自己的本能一无所觉。而安纳金望着夜空沉思，凝视着无数个世界，没有察觉到自己也轻微地倾向欧比旺，二人原力的触须轻柔地拂过彼此。宇宙在他们头顶缓慢破碎，但他们躺在这里，一个陷于平静的安眠，另一个陷于自己迷惘的思绪。这不必是独特的，唯一的，无可取代的一晚，只是长久尝试后平静的一天，距离他们第一次终于在对方身上找到自己的位置已经过了很久。这很难，因为迥异之处让他们分离，相似之处又使彼此相互对抗，每一点磨损都令人疲惫而厌倦，但两个人还是回到同样的起点，尝试一次又一次。大部分时候他们并不去看，只是站在一起，但那里永远有一条空隙存在，就像两颗同样的星星无法坠向彼此，胸腔里只能装得下一颗心脏。

* * *

“你看起来很累。”深夜他们并肩沿着圆形的回廊漫步，回到住处时，欧比旺温和地评论。而安纳金不置可否地耸耸肩。

欧比旺不打算就这么放过他。有什么事困扰了安纳金一整天，从早上的会议，到护送国王前往星球的另一端进行某种耗时长久的祈祷仪式，再到回程，他的前学徒都有些心不在焉，偶尔面色僵硬地盯着他的方向，然后猛地扭过头，移开视线。欧比旺不觉得这跟任务有关，但还是感到有必要了解一下究竟是为什么。自从吉奥诺西斯之后他总是提醒自己要关心预兆，虽然他也知道安纳金并不乐意被盘问。有些时候可以直截了当，有些时候需要旁敲侧击，感谢安纳金磨炼他的观察力，虽然——欧比旺不得不承认，似乎别的师父都没有他这么小心翼翼。

“有什么地方不对吗？噩梦？”

“不是。我……”安纳金停顿一下，蓝眼睛烦恼地瞥了欧比旺一眼。“算了，没什么。”

显然不是没什么。安纳金的脚步比之前更急促了一点，而欧比旺感到不明所以。年轻人感觉起来有些恼火，但方向不明，怒气并非直接指向欧比旺，似乎除此以外还有些别的东西。他一路沉默不语，最终在他们住处的走廊上突然停下脚步，走到房间门口又折返回来，站在欧比旺面前。

“什么？出什么事了吗？”

欧比旺小心地看向他。安纳金不像是惹了什么麻烦的样子，但是表情十分挣扎，最后好像下定了什么决心似的简单地说了一句“在这等我，”就冲进了自己的房间。几秒钟后他又冲了回来，把手上的东西塞到欧比旺怀里。

软和温暖的深色织物在他的手中，欧比旺茫然地把它抖开，是一件袍子。安纳金的绝地袍，比欧比旺自己的颜色更深一点，尺寸大两号。不是全新的，但穿的次数不多，没有机油或者烧灼的痕迹，但是他现在过分敏感的感官可以接收到衣服上安纳金的气味。

“你说你感冒了，”安纳金带着一副不知道该怎么挑选词句的不自在表情，如果原力有声音，现在一定在他周围不安地嗡嗡作响。“所以我想，呃，你看，这里比科洛桑要冷多了，可能你用得上。”

“谢谢你？” 

欧比旺迟疑地说，观察着另一个人的表情。他的学徒看起来有些挫败，有些不自在，几乎是……“但还是你留着吧，我有多余的袍子。”

安纳金看起来太反常了，他甚至不看着他的眼睛说话。欧比旺觉得已经到了不能忽视的地步。“——如果出了什么事，说出来，或许我可以帮你——”

“没有！”

他迅速说，然后在看见欧比旺的表情时绷紧了嘴角。

“我没事，欧比旺。总之……你可以收下它。”他不由分说地把外袍往欧比旺的怀里塞。

“除非你告诉我到底出什么事了。”

他们奇怪地僵立在走廊上，手上拿着一件长袍，但欧比旺很坚持。有什么他不知道的事情让安纳金表现怪异。而且，袍子？他看不出来这到底是——

“好。”

安纳金咬着牙，终于说道。

然后他握住欧比旺的双肩，抱上了他。

在这个意想不到的瞬间，欧比旺被裹进徒弟怀里，轻微瞪大眼睛。安纳金的气味拥抱着他，像是另一双无形的手臂将欧比旺拉近，纳入自己的保护范围，同时真实的触觉压在他的身后。有那么一瞬间他们的躯体相抵，然后安纳金像是感到尴尬般迅速放开他，手臂松松地将欧比旺圈在怀里，有些僵硬，像是不知道该如何是好。直到脸颊贴上安纳金的外衣皮革，欧比旺才意识到自己脸上瞬间升起的热度。这不是个用尽全力的拥抱，但他们的身躯还是贴在一起，他高大的徒弟一手环着欧比旺的腰，另一只手按上他的后脑勺，笨拙地让另一个人把额头抵在自己肩上。欧比旺迟疑地把手放上安纳金身侧，困惑着，犹豫要不要回以拥抱。

像是被这微弱的触碰鼓励，安纳金低下头，嘴唇贴上发烫的耳廓，几乎让欧比旺颤抖起来，想要立刻推开他。但是安纳金像是预料到一般收紧怀抱，双臂箍进欧比旺的衣服里。他不记得上一次和安纳金拥抱是什么时候，什么地点，或许从来没有？更不要说这样躯体相贴。与安纳金之间细微的触碰是他所习惯的，手指触摸，肘臂相擦，当他们共同行动时抵着对方的后背……但欧比旺不能说他不喜欢这种感觉，事实上他可能过于享受这一刻，到了一种一旦承认就会很危险的境地。

“我去问了医疗机器人，”欧比旺僵在他怀里，安纳金无视了他。尽管他的语气里也有些犹豫，但是丝毫没有放开他的意思。“我……你……你需要这个。只是……接受它，相信我。” 

为了表明照顾他的决心一般，安纳金不是很确定地摸了摸欧比旺的头发，在发现欧比旺并不会咬他以后又做了一次。这很荒谬，欧比旺有些想笑，又很感动，心脏温暖地发紧。噢，安纳金。

但还不止如此。

接受它。欧比旺迟缓地意识到究竟是什么意思。那不止是指袍子。

安纳金的信息素，熟悉而干燥，升起来环绕着他，就像与此同时他们的原力交织在一起。他是故意的。另一个人的体温比他低一些，但是很舒适，就像他们的气味现在混合在一起在感觉，不是那种Alpha和Omega结合时会有的那种，爆裂开来的浓烈而醉人的撩拨气息，他们的信息素还是可以被清晰辨认出来，但是……更加柔和。当安纳金从前释放信号的时候总是非常鲜明，强烈，特别，干燥的感觉近乎烧灼神经，但现在不一样了。他意识到帮助的真正含义。

_安纳金，你知道你在做什么吗？_

“我知道，”他的前学徒抱着他，简单地说。“你需要我，欧比旺。没关系，我可以帮忙。”

像是要回应他的语句，渴望顺着一条细细的缝隙，在他的下腹生长。钻进血管和骨头里，扼住残余的理智。他的眼眶发热，身体里的某处，又热又沉的欲望坠着他，让他膝盖发软，想要夹紧腿根，坐到地上。那种虚弱疲惫的感觉像是被安纳金的信息素驱散了，但有什么别的东西强壮起来。欧比旺小心翼翼地抑制着大口呼吸的冲动，假装这没有给他带来极大安慰，安纳金的手臂压在自己后腰上的感觉没有那么好，那么对。软弱诱惑着他抬起双臂，彻底回抱他，把脑袋埋进前学徒的肩膀，或许干脆放弃抵抗，大腿放荡地缠上Alpha精瘦结实的腰。但他只是呆在原地，手指攥紧安纳金塞给他的布料，指尖被掐得发痛，以此压抑呻吟出声的渴望。

拥抱持续的时间即长又短，每一次欧比旺试图推开安纳金，他身体里的什么东西就让这个指令半途而废，同样的东西也让他用尽最后一丝理智才不融化在安纳金的怀里。他不知道他们是怎么分开的，只知道分开的时候他确实以自抑地叹息一声，对于这份温暖庆幸又不舍，因为缺乏意志力而羞愧难当。这个拥抱让他心底泛起许多懊悔，一点酸楚，或许还有一点点孤独。他真希望自己没让安纳金太尴尬，他的慷慨不代表欧比旺可以放纵自己到如此地步。绝地不应当如此轻易屈服。即使……即使他不记得自己上一次被人这样拥抱是什么时候了。

“谢谢。”

除此之外，他无言以对。

意识到了什么，他局促地把安纳金之前塞给他的袍子挡在身前，想要遮掩自己的勃起。这是正常的，完全科学的生理反应，欧比旺告诉自己，但还是忍不住咬牙，安纳金刚刚可能已经察觉到了，这就是为什么他放开他。

“只要你需要我，任何时候，师父。”安纳金扯动嘴角。他放下手臂，让欧比旺退出他们之间过于亲密的距离，缓解尴尬一般补充：“毕竟我们是搭档，而且，嘿，这没什么。”

你知道我会为你做我能做的一切。

像是听到了他没说出口的话，欧比旺低下头望着手里的长袍，眨了眨眼睛。

“那么，明天早上见。”欧比旺平静地说，至少希望自己能够看起来很平静，试着不去想背后真正的意思——关于安纳金给他袍子的用意，关于他今晚会做什么，明天他该如何面对安纳金。这没什么好羞愧的，既然安纳金已经知道了，他就不再需要隐瞒，这只是一次意外，就像他们过去在战斗过后帮对方更换巴克塔贴片和绷带一样，这是正常的，自然的，他们习以为常的……

安纳金的蓝眼睛闪烁不定。

……就跟这真能说服任何人似的。

欧比旺转过身去，把手掌放上检测器，房门上绿灯闪了闪，为他打开，但在他能走进去之前，身后的安纳金再一次靠近了他。他握上欧比旺的双肩，但只是简单地把手放在上面，没有试图让欧比旺转过身来。他们靠得很近，非常近，安纳金低下头时呼吸拂过他脑后的碎发。两边肩膀感受不同，机械手的那一边被握得更重一些。  
  
“欧比旺……”

低沉，略带沙哑的声音在他颈后徘徊。尽管如此，他没有扭过头去，他不明白这是为什么，他就是不能。

“只是，”

安纳金的呼吸，安纳金的气味，安纳金的体温。他靠得太近了。

_做你需要做的就好，我不介意。_

直到跌跌撞撞靠着门坐下来，欧比旺仍然不是很确定刚刚发生了什么。安纳金的最后一句话在他的脑子里回响。我不介意，安纳金说他不会介意——只要你需要我，安纳金说。自欺欺人的尝试从未显得如此失败。

欧比旺屈起双膝，把脸埋进不属于自己的长袍里，手掌下意识捂住发烫的结合腺。被Alpha信息素过度刺激的大脑一定让他产生了幻觉，像是此时此刻，他不记得安纳金是如何放开他，自己又是如何走进房间，房门是什么时候在他身后关上，但他仍然能感觉到那个瞬间，就在这一切之前，安纳金干燥，冰凉，柔软的唇瓣，短暂贴在他的后颈上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“战争结束以后想要做什么”的问题，欧比旺的回答和之后的星空下共眠都来自官方漫画


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡了几个月这篇终于写完了，这一节作者已经放弃治疗，抱着“我就烂”的心态，为了完坑不顾一切。请对大量俗套描写&缺乏描写、重复细节&缺乏细节，离题千万里以及不可避免的极度角色OOC做好准备，护好双眼（顶锅盖溜）  
> *感谢F0lha5eca太太容忍我全程的精神错乱

这一切能有多糟？欧比旺想。当你很不凑巧地陷入一场小小的，略带尴尬的危机，而你的徒弟出于意外得知了这一点，并且以他自己的方式笨拙地提供援助，甚至尽可能委婉，完全出于一番好意。这一切能有多糟？

糟透了，欧比旺会说。

安纳金慷慨给予的袍子被谨慎地放在床边，他强迫自己去洗了第二次澡。洁净的水流冲刷过皮肤时，欧比旺能感觉到身体刺痛，发热，骨头和肌肉像是融化了一点点。他想要抚摸自己，但没有这么做。眼底下燃烧的灼热感觉是羞愧，厌恶，还是自嘲？一小部分的他想要闭上眼睛，用最粗暴的方式到达高潮，向欲望屈服——或许他应该这么做，为什么不呢？

绝地需要诚实地面对自我，而欧比旺很诚实，当他走出浴室，视线首先落在床头折叠整齐的柔软方块时，他对自己说那就是答案。拒绝放纵自己，因为面前有另一种选择在诱惑他。欧比旺站在床边，让空气拂过暴露的皮肤，犹豫了很久才在床铺上坐下，手指抚过无害的深色的布料。

它的触感很熟悉，几乎崭新，只被穿过几次，颜色比他自己的要深一点。绝地衣物特有的编织纹理熟悉地摩擦着指尖，羞愧在他的脖子后火辣辣地燃烧。安纳金总是喜欢简单明了的事物，欧比旺和他不同，但有时他似乎也能理解欧比旺。他们之间没有什么是清晰明了的，从一开始就是这样，有时能够看清彼此，更多时候只有模糊的一个影子。欧比旺慢慢在床上躺下，手指陷进柔软的布料。你看见我是否如同我看见你？安纳金就在一墙之隔以外，他希望安纳金理解这么做背后的意义，又希望他不理解。他的徒弟总是第一个越过界线，然后等着欧比旺跟上来。

而他总是会。

安纳金的气味拥抱着他。欧比旺闭上眼睛，蜷缩在其中。绝地不应该为欲望感到羞耻，但突然之间这份欲望变成了他们两个之间的秘密，于是一切也就截然不同。他的胸口痛。另一个人的信息素包围着他，自然而然地，欧比旺睁开眼睛，看见安纳金坐在床边，衣着整齐。他的手握着欧比旺的脚踝，打开他。金属手指顺着大腿内侧一路划上去，捏住欧比旺疼痛的乳头，眼睛是发暗的蓝色。安纳金俯下身，声音沙哑，低声叫他。师父。欧比旺。

绝地大师翻过身，把脸埋进深色的布料里，夹紧双腿。

安纳金说过他会理解，他们就像兄弟般亲密，他见过他最狼狈的样子。

欧比旺把手指放进自己嘴里，想象着这是安纳金的手指，他完好无损的那一只，或者是他的机械手，探进他的嘴里，寻找着他的牙齿。安纳金的手指戏闹般捉住他的舌头，欧比旺用自己的嘴唇裹住它们，轻轻吸吮。安纳金会做什么呢，他那凭冲动行事却又狡猾的徒弟，他在舌尖尝到安纳金的味道，信息素的幻觉，但依然显得很真实。欧比旺在自己身体里叉开手指，摸到熟悉的那一点。在幻想里，安纳金按住他，黑色的手套卡在大腿根部，棕色卷发的头颅埋下来，一条柔软的舌头探进他的身体里。

欧比旺猛地抽搐一下，感到下身不受控制地猛然弹动，一小股清水般的液体浇在他手上。他的眼睛几乎翻到后脑勺，在床单上挺起下身，无助地张大嘴。口水顺着唇角流下。

一只手捧着他的头颅，梳理着汗湿的头发，皮革手套从脑后托着他，有人握着他的手腕，传来一阵确定和安抚的感觉。欧比旺茫然地握回去，察觉到呼吸落在他的肩膀上，喉咙底部被烙下一个吻。

再来一次，再来一次，啊，他需要——

于是那快感又重复了一遍，然后又是一遍。欧比旺屈服在原力的怀抱里，疯狂呼吸着衣料上残留的安纳金的气味，手指在下身进出，另一只手粗鲁地撸动阴茎，指甲刮抠过马眼，感觉自己下身湿漉漉的，天啊，对——

小股的液体从下身喷出来，欧比旺的大腿打颤，接近失禁的感觉让他喘不上气，耳朵里是血液汨汨流淌的声音，下身的无力感混合着酸涨和麻痹，一直蔓延到脚底。他有点后悔自己没有坐起来，因为他现在甚至分不出那种越来越强烈的收缩感究竟来源于何处，穴道似乎收缩绞紧了他的手指，他的阴茎在自己的手掌里跳了一下，透明的液体从头部不受控制地流出来，弄脏了他自己。有什么东西在身体里拧紧了，死死缠在一起，带着整个下身一起泛酸，无法加以控制的感觉让他有点恐慌，大腿根的某块肌肉抽搐着，仿佛脱离了他的意识。欧比旺像一只动物般蜷缩在床上，蜷在袍子里，感到空气冰冷，身体发烫，只有安纳金的气味能让他感到安全。阴茎还在缓慢地，持续地流出他不知道是什么的液体，他湿透了，浑身上下，汗水和那些略带粘稠的体液带着闻起来发腻的甜味，浸湿了安纳金的袍子。

安纳金。发红的阴茎头部吐出又一小股液体。欧比旺咬住布料，伸手下去，将透明的黏液小心翼翼抹到穴口，他并不需要更多刺激了，阴茎已经足够敏感，再度刺激几乎有些痛，但是，他只是……想要。愿望纯粹而强烈。他需要有什么东西在那里。安纳金的信息素赤裸裸地包裹着他，前所未有地亲密，模糊了他的理智。欧比旺摸索着将手指压上自己身体里轻微凸起的那一点，因为刺激和兴奋变得肿胀，他按下去，电击般的麻痹和一阵暖意顺着脊椎窜上来，爆炸在脑子里。滚烫的眼泪聚在鼻梁上，泪痕变得又湿又冷。为我高潮，他似乎能够听见安纳金说，欧比旺，为了我。一双坚实的手放在他的身体上。那感觉很好，也很痛，他似乎没有办法控制自己的身体，肌肉以一种迟缓的方式回应他，有时候还不够，有时候又太过头。快感变成了疼痛，疼痛又变得麻木。最终，他尚未察觉到的什么东西一下子松开来，像是被过载的感受压倒。温暖的液体再一次从下身涌出时，欧比旺呜咽着，渴望在情欲的悬崖边摇摇欲坠，他希望安纳金现在就穿过那扇房门，用自己的体温覆盖住他的；他希望能在下一次安纳金亲吻他的结合腺时，扭头吻住他，长久地拥抱他。

* * *

安纳金仰头，后脑勺轻轻磕在墙壁上，太沉重的欲望让他头晕眼花，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

他看着自己的师父把自己藏进他的袍子里，闻到再度泛起的信息素气味，他的师父在散发着强烈的信号，即使他自己没有注意到，又或者只有安纳金能注意到。他看到透明的液体从欧比旺手指间喷出来，而他绷紧了身体抽搐一下，似乎想要停下来，但是根本做不到，它们断断续续，把他的下身弄的一塌糊涂。欧比旺收紧了拳头，看起来无地自容，却也看起来很放纵，因为压抑的痛感似乎让快感加倍，更多的液体失控地从下身涌出。当他张大着嘴喘息时似乎真的做到了安静无声，将渴望压抑在自己的喉咙里，但是他的眼睛，蹙起的眉毛下，兴奋的，朦胧的，愉悦的双眼，因为过度的刺激而向上翻入，让安纳金的阴茎硬得发痛，想要把自己的老二插进那张嘴里，抵在他柔软的舌头上。

欧比旺知道他可以看到吗？难以抑制地，他这么想到。无论如何，欧比旺知道他就在这，隔着一扇门板。他们的纽带烫得要融化了。

他的师父又一次高潮时——数不清是第几次了，安纳金合上发热的眼皮。舌尖上的味道几乎刺痛了他的舌头，让他的整个口腔都发甜，刺痒和麻痹感顺着舌根泛上来。他好奇这是否也是此刻欧比旺的感受。他咽了口唾沫，感觉嘴里泛起的口水都带上了甜腻的味道，吞咽时，就像是欧比旺腿间、在他高潮时涌出的粘连情液，缓慢流入他的喉咙里。  


* * *

太阳升起两个小时后，他们已经回到了巡洋舰上。站在机库里，原力以一种熟悉的方式被点亮。欧比旺在他身边，平静，状态良好，他的存在发着光。往下看，屏障之外，他们俯瞰着那颗小小的星球，一半的卫星被遮挡在后面，另一半小得几乎不可见，除了坚决号外还有两艘巡洋舰就在他们旁边待命，但在地面上看，米耶克的天空宽阔无云，淡橙色的天际中只有远方岛屿灯塔的闪烁微光。战争的痕迹无影无踪，平和一如往日，像是在这个宇宙中，确实存在某个尚未被战争波及的角落，但这无疑是错觉。偶尔他还是会感到一种抽身事外的惊异，刚才他们还在地面上望着平静的穹顶，转眼间就成为了天空的一部分。

欧比旺看起来好多了。尽管疲惫，但是显得没那么紧张，恢复了镇定和掌控。他闻起来就像从前，如果要说有什么不同的话……非常微弱，但他闻起来像安纳金。  
  
咬住自己的口腔内测，安纳金防止自己微笑起来，但欧比旺看了他一眼。他耸耸肩。快乐和一点轻微的苦涩在心底翻涌。

他能够感觉到欧比旺针刺般的轻微尴尬。他清了清嗓子，很好地控制住了自己的语气，“我晚一点把衣服还给你。”

“拿着吧。”安纳金故作轻松地说，“一件袍子而已。”

欧比旺看了他一会，脸上是探究的神情，但安纳金已经熟练于如何在欧比旺面前隐藏自己。片刻后他点点头，说：“如果你这么说的话。”

他想，欧比旺有点困惑，望着他的表情几乎是脆弱的。昨夜的回忆闪过脑海，几乎让安纳金想要马上拥抱他。但他不能告诉欧比旺自己喜欢和他分享东西，欧比旺拥有他的袍子以一种奇怪的方式让他满足，像是留下自己的痕迹，也像是欧比旺拥有他的一部分。他们已经分享很多东西了，但是这又是不一样的。真相会让这变成欧比旺无法容忍的依恋，他已经过界了一次，欧比旺随时都会退回去。不知道为什么，最好的情况下，他们只能停在原地，顾左右而言他。因为一旦离得太近，就会创造出新的伤口。安纳金还无法和他分享一切，只有一小部分，他想要欧比旺看到的，好的那一部分。他不想冒险。不知道为什么，他能感觉到欧比旺也一样，尽管安纳金可以肯定，欧比旺的那一部分远不如他的黑暗。

这是唯一的一次，安纳金渴望他们能够停在原地，一直如此。一切触手可及，同时安全。直到有一天能够推过那条界限，而欧比旺会默许。他确保分离不会发生，欧比旺是个信守承诺的人——“无论发生什么我都不会离开你。”在很久以前，欧比旺对他这么说过。

从那一刻起，一切就变得截然不同。安纳金知道为什么，他知道欧比旺也是。拥抱的时候，那里有欲望，但还有另一个答案。

并肩站在巨大的舷窗，等待着又一次跃入战场，两个人一起凝视着黑暗的宇宙和银色的星光，像是能从中看到战争的结局。星星变得模糊起来，急速向后退去，越来越快。白点拉长成尖锐的细线，然后超空间撕破这片银河，将他们送往另一端，将不属于这一刻的一切都抛到脑后。总有一天，安纳金与欧比旺一同拯救过的星球，一起走过的陆地，一起共度的夜晚，传说和记忆明亮，终会消逝。

一个人怎么可能是另一个人赖以为生的全部呢。他们不是，也不可能是。这片银河中还有很多事物，想要前往终点就不得不抛下旧日的星空，但总有什么把他们带到一起。预言，命中注定，无论那是什么都无关紧要。一切结束以后，伤疤和沟壑会永远存在，走出阴影需要很长时间，但重逢之日的银河明亮而璀璨。没有秘密，没有使命，没有过去和将来的阴影，他们仍然会站在一起，因为命运是原力的纽带，而他们有自己的承诺。

END


End file.
